A Guy Like You
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: what happens when Sakuragi is on cloud nine and mischevious at the same time? Hanaru ficcy.... and well i finally edited it... pls R


Title: A guy like you 1/1  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: hanaru  
  
Archive: FF.net I guess  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com. Song by Edwyn Collins---A Girl Like You  
  
Author's note: took the song and replaced the girl with guy.. It still fits with the song. Newayz this is one of the songs from the movie Empire Records and I'd rather you read this while listening to the song.. It's cooler cause of the beat.  
  
~*~  
  
It's finally done. People now knew about his relationship with Rukawa, or Kae-kun as he called him. Hanamichi grinned from to ear to ear as he thought about the declaration over and over again. Kaede may be the ice king, but. he could also be the sap king. however he would always be Hanamichi's sap king.  
  
Today had gone better then he expected. Haruko was heart broken and many of the junior players had stared. The shinetai had fainted in horror but Hanamichi knew that they'd all get over it and soon enough they'd all be fine. even Haruko.  
  
But at that moment he was on cloud nine and he was also feeling particularly mischievous.  
  
Ayako was throwing a small party for them however, they all knew that was just an excuse to have a kick ass music throbbing party on a Friday night at her beach house.  
  
The beach house. maybe I should thank Kae-kun for his undivided love.  
  
~*~  
  
As expected the party was mind blowing, drinks were never ending and music flooded every crook and corner of the house. Hanamichi entered the house with a nervous looking Yohei. He scanned the crowd and he immediately spotted his koi, eye contact had been established but restraining himself, Hanamichi broke the gaze and looked for Ayako. Without a moment to spare and ignoring his approaching koi, he headed towards her and started to converse.  
  
Rukawa stared at the red head. Stunned would be an understatement. He was speechless and the fact that he had been purposely ignored by his koi didn't make things any better. "You'll figure it out soon" and with that Yohei left Rukawa alone to his thoughts. Not thoughts in actual fact, more like observations; observations of his koi's every move. But he couldn't help it, his koi was screaming for attention in that outfit.  
  
Hanamichi wore tight black leather pants and a very loose buttoned up black see through shirt. The first four buttons were undone, exposing his broad tanned chest and the flimsy material didn't do much to cover his upper half. In actual fact, his whole chest and toned stomach could be seen. The black ensemble made his fiery red hair stand out more. "Here!" Kogure whispered. Rukawa turned, only to find a tissue thrust in his face. "Your nose" Mitsui added returning his attention to the fiery red head. "Aa." and with that Rukawa used the tissue and continued staring at the red head completely ignoring his two sempais who were next to him nuzzling each other.  
  
Suddenly the music came to a halt and protests erupted from the crowd. However before they became louder a relatively slow and retro bassy beat flowed through the speakers. People stared at each other confusedly but soon enough all was forgotten when a low smooth voice joined the beat.  
  
*I've never known a guy like you before  
  
Now just like in a song from days of yore*  
  
People turned to find the source of the voice and soon hushed whispers enveloped the crowd.  
  
Rukawa scanned the room frantically looking for his koi who had vanished from his sight. Finally, his eyes landed on the beautiful red head and what he saw made him gulp.  
  
*Here you come a knockin', knockin' on my door*  
  
Hanamichi approached Ruakwa on all fours, in a cat like manner, and finally, on reaching, he got to his knees and curled his hand into a ball imitating a knocking motion  
  
*And I've never met a guy like you before*  
  
Getting to his feet slowly, Hanamichi used a forefinger and gently traced it from Rukwa's thigh right up to his chest, where it was jabbed it softly so as to emphasize the words he was singing.  
  
*You give me just a taste so I want more and more*  
  
Hanamichi stared right into Rukawa's stunned blue orbs when he sung those lines after which his tongue quickly darted out of his mouth and licked Rukawa's slightly parted lips.  
  
*And my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw*  
  
Eye contact never broke, but this time Hanamichi used his forefinger and softly outlined Rukawa's beautiful lips.  
  
*Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor*  
  
Eye contact had been broken and no more was Hanamichi standing only inches away from Rukawa, now he stood a few steps away from him eyeing Rukawa's body.  
  
*And I've never met a guy like you before*  
  
With that sentence he circled Rukawa eyeing his body critically and once in a while slicking his own lips wet with his tongue.  
  
*You've made me acknowledge the devil in me  
  
I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically  
  
Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically  
  
Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel  
  
And I've never known a guy like you before*  
  
With that Hanamichi dropped back down to his knees and buried his face into Rukawa's stomach.  
  
*Never, never, never, never Never known a guy like you before*  
  
He got up while emphasizing those words, eye contact once again present between the two.  
  
*This old town's changed so much  
  
Don't feel like I belong*  
  
Hanamichi's arm darted out and curved around Rukawa's waist pulling him close, so that their bodies were touching and rubbing against each other as Hanamichi swayed along to the music.  
  
*Too many protest singers  
  
Not enough protest songs*  
  
As suddenly as Hanamichi's hand had darted out, it gently pushed Rukawa away as he turned around and walked away.  
  
*And now you've come along*  
  
Hanamichi whirled around, his eyes glazed over as he stared right into Rukawa's eyes and sang those words.  
  
*Yes you've come along*  
  
He stomped over to Ruakwa and he grabbed a fistful of Rukwa's shirt pulling him closer to his body and then roughly shoved him backwards, causing Rukawa to fall backwards on the floor flat on his butt.  
  
*And I've never met a guy like you before*  
  
Hanamchi jumped Rukawa right there and then. He straddled his koi's hips as he sang the last sentence of the song. After which he dipped forward and allowed his tongue to dart into Rukawa's cavern, where it danced erotically to the music.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Nyahahahahaha!! I'm feeling particularly mischievous right now!! Nyahahahahaha!! Tell me what ya think k?  
  
*drools at the couple making out on the floor* 


End file.
